Going Through It
by Born Gryffindor
Summary: This story begins at Lily's fifth year, just when the name Lord Voldemort became known. Things get complex when people are forced to take sides and learn what the war really means. LESS LEJP HbP Spoilers
1. Default Chapter

Going Through It was inspired by the sudden moment when I thought of Lily Potter's tragic ending. From a fifteen year old witch to one of Lord Voldemort's most tragic victims, Lily Evans seemed to be the one to write about, most of her life being mysterious. Then I wondered how Lily got into that situation. Soon my imagination ran wild and I knew I had to write about it  
  
Disclaimer: All original idea, character, plots, etc belong to J.K. Rowling. Anything you do not recognize is from my mind, but I take no credit for anything that is rightfully J.K. Rowling's!!  
  
Author's Note: This story begins with Lily meeting her tragic end, then suddenly she thinks back on how she got there. The story then begins from when Voldemort began to change their lives to when he ended hers.  
  
There will be many twists and turns along the way, but do not worry, you will always know the ending!  
  
Nobody lived near Godric's Hollow, it was the perfect place for James and Lily Potter to stay, while Voldemort hunted them down. However, a traitor thought otherwise. It had all led to this.  
  
Lily Potter clutched her infant to her chest. His mother, who was ready to flee, had awakened the baby who had been sleeping. Lily hushed her small child as she held him tightly. The hollow shook and trembled, as she could hear James's shouts down the hall. Voldemort was so close, she could feel him near.  
  
Before Lily could take a step, a flash of green light and a booming voice filled her eyes and ears. The green light flowed through the cracks of the locked door, the door flying open, the slamming noise unable to be heard over the spell. The spell itself causing Lily to stumble forward, her stomach ramming up against her son's crib. The whole affair made her cry out it pain and fear, the infant stayed silent. Smoke stung her already wet eyes, making them water more. Her face slightly sooted and her hair tangled and dirty. The light that filled the room then faded, to only reveal a much bigger fear.  
  
Still clutching her child, Lily turned around to face the intruder, the attacker, and the killer. The man was tall and overly hooded in a black cloak and hood. None of his face nor body could be seen, except his spider- like fingers, coiled around his wand.  
  
"Step aside you silly girl!" came the voice from the hooded figure. It was barely understandable, being so cold and hiss-like. If Lily had not known better she would have suspected it was a snake beneath that cloak.  
  
"No! You'll have to kill me first," and Lily knew he would. Despite how strong she tried to be her voice shook. This was it, some one had betrayed their secret. Peter Pettigrew. So much of this could have been prevented, all this loss and death. Lily's thought raced, Voldemort's treachery never seemed to end. But how did she get here? How did she come to meet this fateful end? Then suddenly, she was taken back.  
  
"Happy Birthday Lily!" chorused Lily Evan's parents from the kitchen, on one hot August morning. Today Lily was turning 15. It was a tradition for her to be called downstairs that way on her birthday. Though she started it herself when she was three, she still loved it. Her face beamed with delight as she had bounded down the stairs and into her kitchen.  
  
During the summer, although she was a witch, she enjoyed wearing muggle clothing. Since it was so warm out, even early, Lily had some casual jean capris and a normal peach top. Her hair flowed onto her shoulders; they held a slight wave.  
  
Pushing open the door, she saw her mother, standing in the same spot she did every morning. Bacons and sausages sizzled in the pans, while the toaster browned the toast. Lily's mother, Emilia Evans, was some one people could label the model mother. Though Lily went away at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for school she still loved the fact that her mum was a stay at home mum. Emilia was a slim woman in her mid-thirties; her hair was a deep red, to the point where it seemed brown at times. Her eyes were a misty blue, the kind of color you only see in stones.  
  
"Morning Lily dear," said Mrs. Evans from the stove. Taking her cooking mitts off and setting on the counter near the stove. She strode over to her daughter, wrapping her into a hug, pulling away then giving her a small peck on the cheek. "Happy Birthday."  
  
"Thank you mum," said Lily, smiling. Eyes wandered across the kitchen to the table. There she could see her sister, Petunia. The two sisters looked nothing alike; they were different in every way. While Lily always seemed to be active and petite, Petunia preferred spying and was big-boned. While Lily had flowing red hair (Not as radiant as their mother's) Petunia's hair was a dark brown, with barely any shine or highlight to it but was all immaculate. Lily also had bright emerald, which cause much jealousy from her sister, who only had dull beady brown eyes to show.  
  
However, if you talk to anyone who knew the Evans daughters, most favored Lily above Petunia. Lily however never felt this way, well at least not until recently. She had always treated her sister nicely, but Petunia would always respond with the same annoyed coldness. However, what irked Petunia above all was that fact that her sister was a witch. Their parents however took an entirely different route and never missed a moment to comment about it.  
  
"Morning Petunia," said Lily brightly, sitting across from her sister. Petunia's eyes glanced to her and she mumbled something that may have been a cross between "Good morning" and "What a freak." Lily was not oblivious to the fact that Petunia thought she was a freak, being a witch and all, but she was used to it, so she did the usual and ignored it.  
  
"There is my little lily" boomed a voice coming through the door. Inside stepped Mr. Evans, a generally joyous man of medium height, and with a round belly. His hair was a light brown, and his eyes a blue, but darker than her mother's. John Evans worked as the owner of his own bookstore, definitely the person who was in charge of Lily's love for reading. He often called her "little lily" as in the flower not her name. Lily's father reminding her alot of a teddy bear, one of the few Muggle toys she kept from her early childhood.  
  
"Happy Birthday darling!" his voice boomed again. Though only his head and the tip of his belly appeared behind the door. "Close your eyes!" he said, pointing at his youngest daughter. Lily giggled excitedly and covered her eyes with her hands, not daring to peek through.  
  
Hearing her father's footsteps as he walked over to her, she felt him plop something into her lap. Four things in fact moved unsteadily on her lap. What was it, was all she wondered  
  
"Alright open you eyes!" said her father, she could tell he was excited too. Uncovering her eyes, Lily looked down to see a small kitten in her lap. The small creature had splashes of white, copper, and gray, the small kitten looked up at Lily to reveal bright emerald-canary orbs.  
  
"His name is Leonard, Leo for short," explained her father, giving the kitten a stroke along his back. "He is a Rag Doll cat, he will grow to be pretty large. Your mother and I figure you can take him to school with you."  
  
"They allow cats there right?" asked her mother. Who had begun to walk to them, leaning on the back of Petunia's chair. It was only then did Lily notice the sour expression on Petunia's face, but she was determined not to tell let it bother her today.  
  
"Yes they do," spoke Lily. Gathering Leo in her arms and hugging him to her. "He is so handsome," was all she could say as she stroked from his ears right down to where his tail met his back. The small kitten purred with delight, burrowing his head between Lily's arm and torso, she laughed softly.  
  
Petunia rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, arms crossed. It was silently in the kitchen until Petunia gave a long exasperated sigh, more of a bored rude sigh.  
  
"May I be excused?" asked Petunia, standing up abruptly. Scrunching up her nose, she pointed at Leo. "I can't eat with that mongrel on the table!" She walked towards the door and pushed it open and stomped through. Lily did not think much of it; she was used to her sister's odd and most of the time rude antics.  
  
"So dear what did you want to do today?" asked Mrs. Evans. Turning back towards the stove, where the bacon sizzled loudly, she hummed "For your birthday and all."  
  
"I don't know, I thought Alice could Floo over," she looked up at her parents hopefully. Mrs. Evans turned around and husband and wife looked at eachother for a moment. Alice Wood was a pureblood witch, a very good friend of Lily's from her school, Hogwarts. Alice and Lily became friends right away when they met on the Hogwarts Express in their first year, too much of their enjoyment both of the girls were sorted into Gryffindor. Alice had brown hair with natural loose curls and highlights. Her eyes were big and brown the reminded Lily much of a puppy. Though Alice was studious, she was more carefree, which brought out the more playful side of Lily.  
  
"I think that is a wonderful idea," spoke up Mr. Evans finally. Lily let out a sigh of relief, which was followed by an excited squeal. She clutched Leo tighter and scratched behind his ears.  
  
"Thank you mum, thank you Dad!" she said with excitement, standing up from her seat. Going to her father then her mother pecking each of them on the cheek. "I'll go owl her right now!" Lily dashed out of the kitchen and turned down the hallway, before hopping up the stairs. She slowed and stopped once she got outside her door and she walked in. Her room looked of the average Muggle teenager, if your eyes only grazed it.  
  
If you looked, close enough you could see it was a wand not a pencil on her desk. Her shelves were crammed with spell books instead of textbooks. In place of a computer was her parchment and some quills and ink. Lily sighed and she set Leo on her bed without a thought, she turned to her desk ready to start her letter to Alice before Leo immediately began to cry.  
  
Turning around Lily finally noticed two, perched on the foot poster of her bed. Leo was by the headboard, crouched, making a pitiful hiss.  
  
"Shh kitty," said Lily soothingly. She ruffled the fur on his head before looking up at the owls. Lily held out her arm and the larger one swooped down and landed on it. It was a large Merlin, with a beautiful plumage of color on its feathers. In its beak, it held the string, which suspended a parcel with a roll of wrapped parchment. Relieving the bird from its burden, it wasted no time to flap its wings and soar out the window.  
  
Lily seated herself on her bed while the other owl hooted softly, seeming quite patient. Lily unraveled the parchment first setting the parcel down next to her. She could read the script easily, but looked down at the signature first. Much to her surprise, it was from Remus!  
  
Dear Lily  
  
Happy Birthday! I saw this book in Diagon Alley a few days ago and I knew it was for you! Hope your birthday is great! Also I hope your summer has gone well, see you when school starts!  
  
Remus  
  
"Oh Remus" said Lily smiling, her eyes looked down farther, finally noticing the post script.  
  
P.S. You might be disappointed to know I mentioned your birthday to a certain close wizard friend of mine  
  
Lily sighed, unfortunately she knew exactly whom Remus was talking about. She wondered why he would mention her birthday to a certain James Potter. Lily found James ignorant and conceited, and all around annoying most of time. Lily supposed it depended on what mood he was in because there were few moments where his presence was tolerable. Although she had no feelings for Potter she knew he fancied her, and she did not like it one bit.  
  
Lily finally took the package in her hands, untying the string and placing it next to her. Leonard found the string quite interesting and he began to bat at it timidly with a paw. Lily laughed and she unwrapped the package to find a particularly large book  
  
"The Complete Collection of Charmwork" read Lily aloud. "By William Bodkin. Wow..." was all she could say. Charms was Lily's favorite subject, then Transfiguration. To her they just seemed the most useful of classes to a witch or wizard. Now she had a whole book with all the latest Charmwork possible!  
  
Lily's hand grazed the cover and she set it down next to her. Leo now on his back, seemed to be in a wrestling match with the string. Three of his paws were tangled with the string; it seemed the string was winning.  
  
The owl that had been waiting patiently had now swooped down from its perch. Landing beside Lily puffing out its chest and holding up its beak proudly. Lily smiled as she removed the owl's small package and what seemed like a sliver of parchment.  
  
Right after removing the package the owl gathered its feather and flew right back up to the perch. Lily thought that was quite off but maybe it was tired and needed some rest before going off again. Lily unrolled the little bit of parchment and read the messy scrawl.  
  
Dear Lily  
  
Thought you would like this, also it will help me decide when is a good time to ask you to go out with me!  
  
James  
  
"James," muttered Lily, with a slight anger. She snatched up the box and parchment and set it on her desk. She pulled out her chair and grabbed her quill. She dipped it in the ink and began on her letter to Alice Wood.

_Alice  
  
How are you? Hope your doing fine! My parents said you could Floo over today! Hope you can come! I have something to show you when you get here!  
  
Lily_Lily waited a moment for the ink to dry, then she folded the parchment. Suddenly she realized she did not have an owl to send this letter to Alice. Remembering James's owl she looked up and it and whistled. It swooped down, landing on her desk.  
  
"Can you take this to Alice Wood?" asked Lily, holding the folded parchment up to the bird. It took it in its beak then fluttered to the window. "You can return home after you send it." The owl looked at her as if she understood, and then suddenly he took off in the same manner as the Merlin before him.  
  
Lily watched the owl soar off, sighing she looked back at her room. Leo, still on his backside, seemed to have given up the fight with the string. He lay there with his legs in the air still tangled. She giggled at his odd posture before walking across the room to sit next to him again. Gently she untangled his legs he shook himself gratefully. Rubbing again her side and purring loudly. Smiling she lifted into his arms and lay on her back on her bed. Setting Leo on her stomach, he seemed to like this spot. He circled her stomach for a moment, before flopping himself down then curling up into a small ball. She scratched behind his ears until she could feel him breathing, smooth and even, she knew he was asleep.  
  
Lily didn't know how long she had been lying there but she didn't move until some one spoke from the doorway  
  
"Is that friend of yours coming over?" spat out Petunia. Her hands on her hips, eyes fixed angrily on Lily. Lily looked up then sat up, awakening Leo and setting him on her pillow.  
  
Watching her sister for a moment, Lily said, "Yes she is." She spoke almost triumphantly; suddenly the thought of her sister upset over a friend coming was funny. "Is that a problem?"  
  
Petunia only glared at her sister, showing her contempt. "Yes, but oh well," she sighed. "I shouldn't be punished because our parents are too blind to notice your freakishness, I'll be going over Anne's house. Don't mess with my things!" Without another word she spun on her heel and stalked down the hallway. Lily rolled her eyes and turned back towards Leo, stroking his head.  
  
Petunia was always worried Lily would use magic on her or her "thing," but she never had. (Not saying she never thought about it!) She also knew Petunia's friend Anne all too well. Anne and Petunia took to great humor teasing Lily when she was younger. Petunia eventually "got bored" of the sport and the two stopped. Lily really knew it was because she had come back from her first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Before Lily could give much more thought about her nasty past with her sister, another owl landed on her windowsill. Lily recognized the bird immediately by being Alice's. It was a large tawny, Saph, was her name. Saph got her name because Alice wanted to name her owl Sapphire but there was nothing Sapphire about her! Therefore, Lily and Alice concluded shortening it to Saph.  
  
"Hey girl," said Lily softly, standing up and walking towards the bird. She took the letter from the bird, which nipped her finger before fluttering off. Lily unraveled the parchment, which contained a small note:  
  
_Lily  
Great! I will be right over; I have a surprise for you!  
  
Alice  
_  
"Yes," murmured Lily softly. She could not wait to have her closest friend over on her birthday. Before Lily began at Hogwarts, she was more of a geek in her muggle school. Nowadays Alice spent hours trying to convince her that she had the perfect life, "beauty and brains" as she put, and that everyone wanted to be like her. Lily did not think so but Alice always said one day she would realize it. On the contrary, Lily thought Alice was the prettier of the two and their scores were almost identical.  
  
Tossing the note aside she made for the door. Heading out into the hall, she passed her sister's room. She stopped right outside the door, the door itself was open just a crack. Petunia was talking to some one, no one was in the room the though, on the telephone of course.  
  
"My sister is always home for the summer," spoke Petunia into the telephone, with 'I hate it' tone. "Why would you want to come here today?" Petunia paused before beginning again, "Good, because I don't want to be in the house with a freak any longer than I have too, see you later." Her voice was nasty. Lily usually was not hurt by her sister's comments, but this was seemed to have an affect.  
  
Quickly, before she was seen, Lily clamored down her stairs. She trotted breathlessly into the living room where her parents sat. Lily went straight for the fireplace and kneeled right in front of it. She peered inside and looked up, checking to make sure the chute was open.  
  
"I take it Alice is coming," said her father from his large maroon armchair. His eyes moving quickly over the newspaper, which he read every morning.  
  
"Yeah she is," said Lily brightly. She stood up, brushing off her knees and hands.  
  
Lily's mother smiled from her rocker near the fireplace. In her hands was a book. She was never far from one, just like Lily. "Do you like Leo?" asked her mother.  
  
"Yes I," Lily stopped in mid-sentence, "Oh I forgot Leo!" Before she could turn around to go back upstairs to her knew cat  
  
"Merow!!" came a loud call from below. Lily looked down and there was Leo, tail swishing, at her heel. He pawed the back of her leg, calling for attention  
  
"Oh you smart kitty," said Lily, picking him up. She cuddled him to her face and planted a kiss on the top of his head. There was a sudden loud bang, Lily was thrown off her feet, and she slid across the living room floor. Lily slid into a side table near her father's armchair, causing a lamp that rested on top of hit to come crashing to the floor.  
  
"Oh sorry! I'm so sorry!" came a frantic voice behind Lily. Still rubbing her head, Lily sat up and turned around to see Alice, lying in front of the fireplace. Leo, however, had climbed up the drapes to escape the commotion. Alice sat up, she too rubbing her head. Lily stood up, walked over to her friend, and offered her hand. Alice took it and hoisted herself up.  
  
"Hello Alice," said Lily, laughing slightly. Leo, cautiously and warily, jumped down of the drapes and padded over to Lily. He eyed Alice while pawing at Lily's leg.  
  
"Oh Leo," said Lily, picking up her young cat.  
  
"Hello Alice," spoke Mrs. Evans from her rocker. She smiled at the two young girls.  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans," said Alice. Seeming to have finally seen the two, she smiled at them nervously. Lily could tell she felt awkward. Not only was this a pureblood witch in a muggle home, she had just tornadoed their living room.  
  
"Um come on Alice," said Lily. She grabbed her friend's wrist and began to tug her out of the living room. "We'll be in my room!" She continued to lug her friend up the stairs and down the hall, not letting go until they entered her room.  
  
"And who is this little guy?" cooed Alice. She scooped Leo from Lily's arms and cuddled him to her. Lily laughed but Leo tried to frantically scramble of this strangers arms. Alice released him and set him on Lily's bed.  
  
"His name is Leonard, but I call him Leo," said Lily fondly. She stroked his head and sat on her bed while Alice took a seat on her wooden chair nest to the desk. "He is a present from my parents, they said I can take him to school."  
  
"He looks a little big to be a kitten," said Alice, squinting at him.  
  
"He is a Rag Doll cat," explained Lily. (A/N: A this particular breed of cat is quite large and can grow to be as big as a medium sized dog)  
  
"Wow," spoke Alice. "I wish I had a cat to bring to school."  
  
"But you have Saph," interjected Lily.  
  
"But safe isn't cuddly!" Alice laughed, "And besides Leo could have a friend, and I don't think Saph would enjoy playing with Leo."  
  
The two girls laughed together, "I think you are right," said Lily between giggles.  
  
"So..." drawled Alice, "What did you have to show me?" she scooted onto the edge of her chair, looking interestedly at Lily.  
  
"Well there is Leo..." trailed off Lily. She stood up, walked over to her desk, and picked up the book Remus got her and gave it to Alice and took her seat.  
  
"Neat," said Alice, she flipped through the pages. "But is this honestly it? I mean you usually don't get this excited over showing me a book."  
  
"Well I wouldn't say I was excited about it..." trailed off Lily once more. She turned around and grabbed the package and note of parchment James had sent. "James gave me this," she said holding it up  
  
Alice squealed and took hold of the box and parchment. She unraveled the parchment and scanned it. Rolling her eyes she set it on the desk, but holds on to the package, "So James...well did you open?"  
  
"No and I don't plan too," said Lily. Taking Leo into her lap whom rolled onto his back.  
  
"Well then can I open it for you?" Alice laughed and Lily rolled her eyes but smiled.  
  
"If you must!" Alice giggled and began to open the parcel. However, Lily was annoyed with the note James sent she was very curious about what was in the package. Alice managed to get it open and gasped slightly and what was inside.  
  
Alice now holding it up she could see what it was. It was a long silver chain necklace and looped onto it was a clear stone. "It is very pretty you have to admit." Alice handed the necklace to Lily who examined it. "But I don't get it. How does it help him decide if it is a good time to ask you out."  
  
"I dunno," shrugged Lily, holding the stone between her finger. Leo batted at the chain with one paw.  
  
"Well put it on," said Alice excitedly. She crossed her legs and the chair and put Remus's book back on the desk. Lily looked up at her friend and smiled slightly. She undid the necklace put it around her neck the clasped back together again. No sooner then when she clasped the two ends of the chain together did a deep violet glow surround the stone then disappear to reveal a deep violet mist in the stone.  
  
Alice and Lily stared at eachother wide-eyed, "Whoa," was all Alice could utter. "Why did it just do that?"  
  
"I don't know!" stammered Lily. "But I am taking it off." Her finger fumbled with the clasp but before she could undo it, a light green color glow surrounded the stone then disappeared, to reveal a light green mist. Lily gasped and finally got the necklace undone. Once the stone dropped back into her hand, it shown clear.  
  
"Oh my," said Alice. She took the stone from Lily and began to examine.  
  
"It-it changed with my emotions," stuttered Lily, pointing at the stone. "You try it on!"  
  
Alice who was quite baffled but excited by the stone, put it on with out question. Once it was on the stone glowed yellow then shown a yellow mist.  
  
"What are you feeling right now?" asked Lily, staring at the stone amazingly.  
  
"Um," said Alice, her mind blank. "Confused."  
  
"Yellow must mean confused," said Lily, shaking her head with disbelief.  
  
Alice unhooked the clasp of the necklace and returned it to Lily. "It was a dark violet for you, then-then you got scared and it turned to green!"  
  
"Oh boy," said Lily. She took the stone from Alice and got up from where she sat and began to pace. "Wait I got it!" She sat back down and faced Alice; "There is a Muggle item you can buy. Usually a ring that changes colors according to your emotions. But really, it is something cheap that is based on your body heat. This must be the Wizard version but it really works!"  
  
Alice nodded her head as Lily spoke, but then she laughed aloud. "That would explain why James said he could use it to see if it is a good time. With you wearing that thing he could know if you're mad or happy or scared or anything!"  
  
"I guess your right," mumbled Lily, fingering the stone once more.  
  
"But you should wear it anyway, it is very pretty." Alice winked at her friend.  
  
"Yeah your right," giggled Lily. She clasped the necklace around her neck once more. It showed a glow of violet again then the mist. "This must be calm or happy," she said looking at the stone then her friend.  
  
"Must be but we will find out soon." Alice grinned evilly.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Lily warily, eyeing her friend.  
  
"Well..." drawled Alice, "My parents said you could stay the rest of the summer at our house, with my birthday coming up and all."  
  
"Really?" squealed Lily. Alice nodded and stood, so did Lily. "Oh this is so wicked!" The two girls hugged and danced around, Lily looked down at her stone to see a clear ocean mist had appeared. So, that must be happy.  
  
"Wait I have to check with my parents," Lily made for the door but Alice grabbed her arm.  
  
"Before you ask I should tell you something first." Alice nibbled her lip and Lily looked at her strangely. "For my birthday, even though I don't want too, my parents have a huge formal dinner for all the purebloods and..."  
  
"And...?" asked Lily anxiously.  
  
"That mean," began Alice, "The Malfoy, the Potters, and the Blacks will be there..."  
  
"You're kidding...?" asked Lily. She thought for a moment but she knew she had to be there for her friend. She frowned slightly and Alice did at the sight of her friend. Lily then smiled and said, "How do you survive that every year?"  
  
"You mean you'll come still?" asked Alice hopefully, her face lighting up again.  
  
"Of course!" Lily exclaimed and the two girls embraced again. Then they dashed out of the door and down the stairs to ask Lily's parents for permissionOk not really a bad cliffhanger, I mean it is somewhat obvious  
  
So tell me what you think, like the plot, the length, the detail (If there is any!) grammar and spelling, etc!  
  
Hope you like! Please review! 


	2. Some Serious Shopping

God life gets so busy…nonetheless here is the next chapter folks! Feedback is great!

* * *

After much convincing Lily's parents finally agreed to allow their daughter to spend the rest of her summer over her friend, Alice's house. Alice left later in the day, leaving Lily to her thoughts and to her packing

While packing, she had taken to talking to Leo aloud. The young kitten probably did not understand a word, but he was pretty good at pretending.

"Well I will need all my books, quills, parchment, and ink," she murmured, piling it all organized into her trunk.

"What else am I missing?" she asked, looking around before resting her eyes on Leo. "Oh of course, I need some clothes for while I am at Alice's." She rummaged through her wardrobe and closest, searching for most of her summer clothes, knowing there was still a few weeks left until school.

She sat on her knees in front of her trunk, pulling clothes from the dresser drawers straight to the trunk. "And I can get new clothes and books, everything I need for school before we go." She mumbled. After awhile, she slammed down the top of her trunk, causing Leo to skid off of the bed and fly underneath it. Lily giggled at him as she went and sat on her trunk to get it to close. Finally she got the darned thing to latch and she stood up, giving her room another once over with her green eyes.

"Well, that is it, I am ready to go…" she said her voice trailing, suddenly Leo poked his out from under the bed with a loud meow. "Don't worry," said Lily smiling as she swept the small cat in her arms, "You are coming too, you are going to love Alice and Hogwarts too, don't worry." She gave him a pat on the head before placing him on the bed.

Alice would be coming to get her tomorrow and Lily couldn't be more excited! Not only was the prospect of her 5th year at Hogwarts going to be exciting, so was this month at Alice's.

Lily left her room and bounded down her stairs, calling in a singsong voice as she went, "I finished packing," she said repeating the little tune twice before stopping at the living room where Petunia sat by herself. Lily wiped the smile from her face immediately and stepped into the room quietly.

"Hey Petunia," she said quietly and tentatively, "Are you alright?"

Petunia looked up at her slowly, her face sad and impassive. Suddenly she blinked and her face contorted into an evil snarl. "Of course I am fine you brat. I'm fine as long as weirdoes like you aren't around _me_!" The older sister stomped out of the room and up the stairs; Lily watched her go, not about to go after.

Lily frowned and continued through the house, moving towards the outdoor patio where her parents could be found. Sure enough there was her father sitting in his chair with the newspaper in his hand. Her mother had a water can in hand and was watering the potted plants around the cement patio.

"Hello Lilly Billy," said her father fondly as she walked in, he quickly noticed her frown and commented. "What do you have to be frowning about, you are heading off to Alice's tomorrow."

"Oh nothing, I'm fine," she said quickly, putting a smile on her face. "Thanks for letting me go mum and dad, I am really excited."

"Of course Lily darling," said her mother, putting the can down to give her youngest child a hug. "Just remember to be careful, mind Alice's parents, and work hard at school."

"Of course I will mum," she said smiling, giving her dad a hug before she left the room. She went back upstairs and walked past Petunia room, she could hear the TV going, but she could hearing her sister talking animatedly on the phone. Lily ignored it and walked past into her room.

She looked around, she knew she had nothing to do except wait for tomorrow to come.

The next morning came quickly as soon as Lily fell asleep. She jumped up excitedly out of bed at first light, giving Leo a bit of a start. "Today is the day boy!" she said fondly, stroking his head. The cat gave a purr and followed Lily around the room and waited for her outside the bathroom, as she got dressed. He trailed after the teenager as she lugged her heavy trunk down the stairs. Her parents were already waiting for her in the living and her mom looked a little misty-eyed.

"Morning mum, morning dad." She said smiling.

"Morning darling," her mom said, obviously restraining sobs. "Everything all packed?"

"Yes ma'am, Alice and her parents should be here any minute." She looked pointedly to the fireplace knowing that would be the way they would be coming.

As if on cue the fireplace gave a large groan and well magically widen and was made taller. As the fireplace stretched out a large green fire grew inside of it and out was spat Alice, and her two parents. Both Alice and her parents wore regular Wizarding clothing; all of them were wearing robes. Probably to protect their clothes underneath from the ashes and dirt that came along with Floo travel

"Hey Alice!" said Lily, quite excited.

"Hey Lily," responded Alice looking up at her parents.

"Mum, dad." She started, looking towards Lily's parents, "These are Lily's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Evans."

Both of Lily's parents looked slightly apprehensive meeting an adult witch and wizard. Thankfully. Both Mr. and Mrs. Wood were friendly and smiled largely, and Mr. Wood extended his hand to Lily's father.

"A good morning to you both," he said, clapping Mr. Evans on the shoulder.

We just wanted you both to know that we will take good care of Lily while she stays in our home," said Mrs. Wood kindly, looking towards Mrs. Evans. "It will be like having another daughter," she said looking at Lily.

Lily smiled and grabbed her trunk, which was still beyond heavy. "Oh don't worry about that darling, I will get it." Spoke up Mr. Wood.

He swiftly pulled out his wand from somewhere inside his cloak. "_Locomotor trunk"_ he said loudly and clearing, lifting the trunk into the air.

"Well I guess we will be off," he said smiling stepping into the fireplace, which surprisingly fit him, his wife, and the trunk. Mrs. Wood pulled some floo powder out of her pocket and yelled, "Wood Manor." She dropped the powder onto the ground and the pair was engulfed in flames along with Lily's trunk.

As the flames flickered away, Alice looked at Lily. "Well, ready to go?" she asked.

Lily nodded and strode over to her parents giving them both a large hug at once. "I'll write you," she said, pulling away from them.

"We love you dear," said her mom, smiling and dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief.

Lily turned around and calling Leo who jumped into her arms. "Come on, Lily," said Alice, who was standing inside the fireplace, waiting for her friend. "I'm coming," said Lily, walking over clutching Leo tightly in her arms

"Ready?" asked Alice as her friend stepped into the fireplace.

"Ready." Responded Lily, clutching Leo even tighter

"Wood Manor." Said Alice, loudly and clearly, tossing the floo powder. Suddenly Lily was engulfed with a green flame and ashes were swirling around her. She closed her eyes and Leo gave a cry from her protective arms.

"We're here," said Alice suddenly. Lily realized the roaring had stopped and she tentatively opened her eyes. She looked around and stepped out of the large fireplace she found herself standing in.

Looking around, there stood Mrs. Wood and her trunk. Next to the trunk was a small gangly creature Lily knew to be a house elf. Looking around she saw how big this room was; she could only imagine how large the rest of the house was. Everything was draped in rich colors and patterns, everything immaculate and well designed.

"Wow," stammered Lily as she continued to marvel at the room around her. Leo jumped from her arms and started to do the same, poking around. "Your house is beautiful."

"Thank you dear, are you too kind. I'm sure Alice would be happy to show you to you room. And Jena here will be bringing up all your luggage shortly." Mrs. Wood turned around to exit the room, but she looked back and said. "Oh do not forget Alice, we are going shopping today for yours and Lily's clothes for next week." With that the sophisticated woman left the room

"Next week, what's next week?" questioned Lily as soon as Alice's mother had left the area.

"You remember, the ball?" prompted Alice, grabbing Lily's arm and leading her out of the room, Leo trailing at their heels.

"Oh yes, how could I forget," she drawled with fake sophistication. The girls laughed and the bounded up the stairs and continued walking down the hall giggling.

"Well, here it is." Announced Alice loudly, "Your room awaits you," she finished giggling.

Lily just smiled and rolled her eyes at her silly friends' antics. She pushed open the door and gasped at what she saw inside. In the center of the room against the wall was a large bed, Lily had no idea how big, but it sat on the raised part of the room. There were two luxurious wardrobes and another door.

"That connects to the bathroom," said Alice, as if she read her friend's thoughts.

"Its wonderful," whispered Lily stepping inside; there was even a large bed for Leo. The growing kitten could tell it was for him and jumped on it immediately. He purred as she stepped all over it, before rolling on it playfully.

"As much as I am sure you would like to stand there with your mouth wide open you need to get ready for a trip down Diagon Alley." Said Alice, laughing as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Lily was in the room for only a moment by herself before the bathroom door opened by itself. Lily let out a scream and jumped backwards, causing the house elf Jena to jump as well

"I am so sorry, miss." Stammered the small creature, "I did not mean to frighten you miss. I was just putting your things away in the bathroom, miss."

"Oh it is alright, I am fine." Lily managed to say after her heart stopped racing. 'Thank you, you may call me Lily."

"I am thankful, Miss Lily. Shall I lay you out some clothes for Diagon Alley, Miss Lily?" questioned the house elf

"Oh no thank you," said Lily, "I think I'll just freshen up in the bathroom."

"As you wish, Miss Lily." Said the house elf that went back to her work with the trunk that was not suddenly sitting near the bed.

Lily went into the bathroom; it was large, and full of white stone. The tub was huge, but there was also a shower and toilet. There was one sink that had a large mirror as well.

Lily sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, her face had some black ash on it and her hair was a red mess. She ran hot water in the sink and splashed it onto her face, scrubbing it to remove all the black. Now that all that was finished she lifted up her face, which was dripping with water. She grabbed a nearby towel and dried her face off. She wet down her hair and fingered through some of the wavy tangles.

She stopped as soon as she looked decent enough. She set the towel down and got out of the bathroom. Jena was gone but the trunk was empty and her things filled the room. Her books were all organized and one of her favorites was even on the nightstand.

"Wow," murmured, but she was distracted as Leo came up and rubbed against her legs. "Hey boy," she said, scratching him on the head. "I'm going out, but I will be back later." Leo meowed dismissively and bounded back over to his bad, showing that he didn't mind, he would rather sleep here anyways. Lily gave a short laugh and walked out of the room.

Before she left the room she saw that Jena had left her a robe on the bed. It was one of her nice robes; it was a deep subtle jade, near black actually. Lily was thankful, realizing she would look downright silly not wearing a robe to Diagon Alley.

She looked up and down the hallway, before walking down and continued down the steps. In the room she had first seen when she came she saw Alice and her mum waiting for her.

"Sorry I took so long," said Lily breathlessly as she walked in.

"No problem, dear. Alright girls, let's get ready to do some shopping."

The trio of shoppers flooed their way to Diagon Alley and Lily was glad to be there. The air was clean and open and the streets were bustling crowdedly with people. Mrs. Wood led them through the thick crowd before they reached this large shop and she ushered the two girls inside.

Inside the shop was a tall woman with many pins in her hair. "Oh Mrs. Wood," she drawled as the younger woman entered the store with Alice and Lily.

"Hello Madame Harris, so good to see you, my daughter and her friend are here for their gowns for my daughter's birthday." She said, a proud smile on her face

"Ah yes, of course," starting the tall Madame Harris. She pulled out her measuring tape grapping Lily and forcing her onto a tall platform in front of tons of mirrors. "The annual ball for dear Alice," she said pushing Lily from the platform, grabbing Alice and taking her measurements just as quickly as she had done Lily.

"I believe I have the perfect things for you two," and with that she disappeared behind the counter.

As Mrs. Wood browsed the little shop, it took all of Alice and Lily's energy not to embarrass themselves and burst out into giggles. But they kept _some_ self-control.

"Just the things!" shouted Madame Harris from the back.

"Be prepared for the worst," said Alice warningly. "These parties take old Wizarding dress to a new painful level."

Madame Harris came back with two large gowns in her hands, shoving them in the girls' hands she shooed them into the dressing rooms.

Lily looked down at the large bundle in her arms and suppressed a giggle

"Oh god Alice, what is this mess?" she managed to get out

"Oh just put it on so we can suffer together," she said.

Lily untangled the gown and without difficulty put it on. All she knew about it was that it was a deep green color. Thanks to these dressing rooms without mirrors, she didn't know much else

"Ready yet girls?" called out Mrs. Wood who was positively giddy.

"Ready," the two called in unison stepping out of the dressing rooms

The two stepped in front of the mirrors and gasped at what they saw.

Lily knew she, and Alice too, would not of chosen these dresses themselves, but on them, they did the girls much justice. Just like Lily's deep green, Alice was a dark mischievous red, perfect for her friend, thought Lily. Despite the color differences the two dresses were exactly the same. Both dresses were long sleeved and opened with a vee-neck. They held high collars showing the girls slim and fit necks. It hugged their curves until it opened at the waist with shining silk and intricate lace. The end of each vee-neck was dawned with a jewel the same color as the dress.

Both girls best features were accented by practically the same dress which surprised them both greatly, but pleasing none the less

"You look lovely girls," said Mrs. Wood, deciding the matter, "We will take them."

"You look great Alice," said Lily, examining herself in the mirror, her red waves falling over the back of the green gown

"Me? What about you?" exclaimed Alice, spinning in front of the mirror, her brown curls trailing after her.

"Okay, so…we both look great!" said Lily, the girls laughing and heading to the dressing room

After the dresses were removed and paid for the spree continued. They bought a few things here and there, and some shoes of course, everything in preparation for the ball. Lily did not realize how huge an ordeal this would be. After all the shopping was said and done, the idea of the party made her quite nervous. When she thought about it, there would be so many different wizards there. All the pureblood families she could think of would probably be attending.

Late that night Lily was kept up by these thoughts as she wondered about it. She began to list off all the pureblood Wizarding families she knew in her head.

The Potters and the Blacks. Unfortunately the Malfoys, Crabbes, and Goyles too. There would be the Longbottoms and Lupins, and so many more she knew.

Wow good thing this house is big, because this was going to be one big awkward ball.

* * *

Well there you are, please review, or I may not give you the next chapter, and you would not want to miss the ball! 


	3. Stupid Balcony

Well here it is, the chapter that showcases the ball! Enjoy and review! Things might get a little out of character here, but hey this is my story and its good, you have to admit! Hah!

**A few hours later/** This chapter was near complete when I suffered computer failure and I could not get the chapter to recover, so this is probably not as good as it could have been and I am very sorry, but I have a huge box of crackers and I am ready to re-write this thing!

**

* * *

**

The days fell by one after the other with nothing too eventful. The girls fell into a nice routine which including eating, exploring the surrounding grounds, gossiping and giggling, and a little reading on Lily's part. The day of the ball however interrupted it, with a rude awakening

Lily felt so warm under the covers in her large bed in Wood Manor. That was until; she felt an insistent tapping on her shoulder.

"Miss, miss," came a quiet timid voice. "Miss Lily," it whispered again poking her. Lily's eyes flew open and she jumped up with a short frightful yelp

"Oh I am so sorry Miss Lily, so very sorry miss. Jena did not mean to frightening young miss, you see, but mistress says it is high time you have gotten up miss, there are only a few short hours before the ball miss."

Lily was still breathing hard but managed to relax and respond. "It-its alright Jena, you just gave me a start is all…wait did you say just a few hours? Oh no," she groaned, "It is going to take me ages to get ready."

"Jena can help young Miss Lily!" beamed the house elf, thoroughly excited. Lily bit her lip she really did not like the idea Jena doing lots of work for her. It did not feel right to be perfectly honest, but today she needed the help.

"Really, can you Jena? That would be great, I am desperate!" called Lily as she darted into the bathroom. It was all ready for her, thanks to Jena of course. There were towels, soap, and hot water running. How could you ever be late for school around here?

Lily was out of the shower quickly, with one large towel around her body and one towel around her hair. She stepped out into the room and the cold air was her second rude awakening for the day. In the middle of the room was a fake model, much her size; it wore her dress and shoes, all of her jewelry for that night too. For a moment, Lily was caught in a bit of a daydream, until she was interrupted

"Miss Lily! Come on, quick! Miss needs to sit down so Jena can do her hair!" she squealed tugging Lily over to a stool in front of a vanity. "Now just relax miss so Jena can get this done well!"

Having just gotten out of the shower Lily probably could not of been any more relaxed. The brushing and tugging of her hair felt pretty nice and it was not long before she started to dose off

"Done miss!" piped up Jena suddenly. Lily opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror, she did not even recognize her hair. It was pulled up in a sort of bun type thing. Wavy ringlets fell down out of it including a few wisps in front of her eyes, it looked pretty tame.

"Oh thank you Jena," gushed Lily, "I definitely could not of done it this well myself."

"Oh it no problem miss, Jena was happy to do it miss. Now come on, get dressed so Jena can do your make-up Miss Lily!" she said, shooing the girl off the stool and across the room. The house elf gathered the dress and pushed it into the girl's arms and shoved her into the bathroom.

Lily came out a moment later dressed in her gown that looked just as good as it did in the store. With Jena's assistance she put on her shoes and jewelry too, both which were simple. The only jewelry Lily had was a hairpiece that dangled from her bun, much like her hair did. Jena put very little make up Lily, since Lily did not care for much, just a little here and there to help highlight her features.

"Well we are all done miss!" said Jena, grabbing Lily hand as she went to go look into the mirror. "Oh no Miss Lily, we do not have enough time! You must get downstairs and get ready to greet the guest with the other miss."

Lily wondered how on earth Alice managed to get ready without Jena's help. Being ushered by Jena she made her way down the hallway, she stopped on the stairs going on about how she could not go any further, so Lily was on her own. Her stomach was in so many knots, Lily was not sure she was going to make it down the steps. But she managed, peering around the banister as she stepped down, in search of her friend Alice.

It was not long before Alice came running, well as fast she could at least, towards her.

"Oh Lily you look amazing, but sorry to say, you are late. Let's go! Mum has been wondering what is taking you so long." She said, pulling Lily behind her

"Sorry, I slept in a bit, thank god I had Jena's help getting ready."

Just the noise level led Lily near a large ballroom; Lily could tell there were lots people inside. Lots and lots of people.

"Alice, where are you going? We passed the ballroom."

"I can't go in there yet silly, I have not been announced yet."

"Well I am not going in there without you!" exclaimed Lily

"Oh yes you are!" said Alice giggling pushing Lily towards and into the ballroom before disappearing back down the hallway.

And there Lily stood, completely alone in the doorway of the ballroom. Around her there were many people, all dressed elegantly, chatting to one another. Some were dancing on the dance floor to some ballroom music. Lily gulped and she took a few steps forward before some one grabbed her arm and started steering her through the room.

"Thought I would save you from something slightly problematic," said Remus Lupin, giving her a small grin as he navigated her through the crowd

"Remus," she said with a bit of surprise, "Oh I am so glad to see you."

"I bet," he said smiling. His sandy brown looked shiny and clean and his tux was black, but her wore a dark cloak over it. It was just now Lily noticed that all of the men wore what she thought were Muggle tuxes, yet cloaks too.

"You look great," continued Remus, "But I am surprised to see you here," Lily knew he meant it in a polite manner

"Alice invited me to stay here with her the rest of the summer," explained Lily, as Remus led her to a stop near one of the tables. "And it just so happens her birthday fell on my stay here."

"Coincidentally of course," said Remus laughing and Lily joined in.

Suddenly Lily felt an arm go around her shoulders and she turned to her left to see the laughing face of Sirius Black.

"Why hello Lily, fancy seeing you here. Good to see a friendly face in this crowd of stuck-up purebloods. No offense Remus," he said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Oi, then what is wrong with my face then?" said James Potter coming up to Lily's side.

"Ha, just ask Lily, I'm sure she'll tell you," said Sirius laughing, while Remus just rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the self-esteem booster Black," said James ruefully.

Lily however, wanted to get away as quick as possible. Remus was not bad at all, Sirius joked a bit too much, and James was the worst of them all, being thoroughly conceited.

"I'm going to go and see what is taking Alice," said Lily, turning around away from the ground and the all watched her go.

Lily tried to make a quick escape out the door of the ballroom. It was proceedingly difficult considering people were still coming _into_ the ballroom. Lily managed to get out and into the hallway. She looked up and down before deciding to take a left, then right, and god only knows what else. Ahead of her though she saw a balcony with a large open doorway, covered by curtains that billowed in the calm soft night wind. Lily was downright mesmerized by the sight and walked through the open doorway. She made her way slowly to the edge and leaned against the balcony. Her skirts ruffled in the wind much like the curtains had. She looked up at the night stars and the crescent moon. It was a beautiful sight she would admit and it was calming, being out here by herself.

"Hello," came a voice, questioning, breaking through her silence. Lily jumped up away from the balcony and turned around, coming face to face with someone slightly familiar

"Snape?" she managed to get out, practically gasping for breath

"Evans?" he said, looking down at her, slightly dumbfounded.

"Humph, what are you doing here?" he said with a sneer

Her eyes narrowed, "I could ask the same thing," she said. "If you need to know, Alice invited me, I am staying here. Why are you here?"

Snape gave a cruel chuckle before looking away and moving beside her, leaning against the balcony, looking around.

"Lucius Malfoy invited me, as if I needed to tell you. Atleast he had the decency to invite some one with Wizarding parentage." He smirked, looking back at her.

Lily glared daggers at him, but tears stung the back of her eyes. She tried to blink away the welling water, but instead failed and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Oh just go away and leave me alone Snape," she said, storming away from him, she landed herself on the other side of the balcony some feet away. She looked down at the ground, getting better at getting the tears to go away. From here, the wind carried the music from the ball to her, and some of the conversation too.

"You know it is not every day I make a girl cry," he said suddenly from behind her.

"Is that your idea of an apology?" she spat back, lifting her head, but she had not turned to look at him.

"Why, are you taking it as one?" Lily turned around to see him raise an eyebrow.

"If it is one, then I accept, no matter how pitiful an apology it may be," she said in the coldest voice she could muster, before turning back around.

"Well you certainly are a cold witch," commented Snape

"And that would make you what, exactly?" it was her turn to raise an eyebrow. Snape smirked and then opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted

"Lily, hey Lily, are you out here?" called the voice of Remus. His head poked through the doorway of balcony. All he saw was Lily hunched over the balcony's edge and Snape leering behind her, how that must of looked.

Snape merely rolled his eyes and walked away out of the balcony and back into the manor. As he walked past Remus, Lily easily heard him mutter, "Keep a closer watch on her Lupin," in that same cold voice, it was enough to send shivers down her spine even though she was already out in the cold

Remus watched as Snape walked away and down the hall. As the wizard finally turned the corner, he rushed to Lily's side.

"Hey Lily, you alright? What was Snape doing out here?" he asked, placing a hand between her shoulder blades comfortingly.

Lily stood up taller and wiped under her eyes. "Oh yes, of course, I am fine." She reassured her concerned friend, "You know Snape, being himself. Come on, let's get back to the party and see how big of prat James can make of himself." She said with a giggle and Remus laughed with her

"Sounds like a pretty good idea to me!"

The night continued on without further incidents. After Alice was announced the hall clapped for her loudly and the dancing and dining resumed. Lily smiled happily for her friend as she saw her dance with a number of different guys that night. She recognized two of them, from the distance she was at. One boy was Frank Longbottom a Gryffindor in sixth year, a cute boy, she had to admit. The second was none other than Sirius Black who raved on and on that he had to dance with the girl of the hour at least once.

A number of people had approached Lily and began conversation with her. Some even adults that she did not know and she knew well to keep the fact that she was not a pureblood hidden. When conversation died down she glanced across the room and saw Severus Snape in conversation with Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy was leaned against the wall with an arrogant smirk on his face and his Slytherin cronies were all right beside him. Her eyes widened suddenly and she hoped she was desperately mistaken but Snape had begun to walk towards her, Malfoy's snake-like eyes following him.

Just then a boy with dark hair had come up to her, he held out his hand to her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her.

Lily had to admit she did not give it much thought at all. She immediately nodded and gave him her hand with a verbal yes. He swept her into the crowd on the dance floor and Snape disappeared behind the crowd. It was then Lily relaxed and looked at the boy who was, well, currently dancing with her!

He had dark hair and very dark blue eyes that were staring quite intently at her. He was a full head taller than her and seemed to be in good-shape. Lily continued to view him curiously wondering had she seen him at Hogwarts before?

"We go to school together," he said suddenly, breaking the silence between them. He gave her a weak smile, "'Cept I am in my sixth year, you are in fifth year, right?" Lily just nodded, for some reason she could not speak!

"Well and we are in different houses, I am in Ravenclaw, and well you know you are in Gryffindor." Suddenly he gave a laugh that broke Lily from her trance. "Well, I don't know why I am saying all this, I suppose I could have said my name by now. My name is Kaise Zabini."

"My name is Lily Evans," she said, just now finding her voice.

"Did you just get here?" he asked, "I only just spotted you a little while ago."

"Well to be honest," began Lily with a little laugh, "I have been hiding out in the balcony most of this time."

"Ah, I see, and what reason could you have to possibly be hiding?" he asked.

His question made Lily bite her lip. She was not sure if she could tell him why she really was hiding. He must be a pureblood, which is why he is here anyways. But then again he did not seem to have the attitude most purebloods did.

He must of saw her reluctance because he quickly added, "Oh you do not have to, I understand if you do not want to say anything."

"Oh no, its not that," she trailed off, "It's just. Well I went out there because I felt sort of, out of place. I guess you could say I do not do these sort of celebrations too often."

He smiled, "Aw don't worry about it, these parties are just chances for our families to show off their socializing skills to one another, that s'all."

The song ended and the musicians began to strike up another song. Kaise took her hand and began to lead her off the dance floor and through the crowd.

"Follow me," he said smiling and he squeezed her hand. Now that his back was turned Lily took this as her chance to absolutely beam. He led her through the doors and down the hall and she finally realized straight towards the same balcony she had shared with Snape!

"I decided to steal your idea of hiding from them," he said smiling as he let go of her hand and walked out further onto the balcony. Lily felt the warmth that his hand gave go away and she trailed after

"How dare you," she said with a mockingly offended voice.

"Oh I am so sorry madam," he drawled he took both of her hands in his and led her over to the balcony.

"Oh really?" she prompted teasingly.

"Really," he said, his voice suddenly dead serious. Lily felt her cheeks grow hot and she looked downwards. After a few moments he said, "Do you know Alice well?"

"Oh very well," she said, her face lighting up at the subject of her friend. "We are very close, I am actually spending the rest of the summer here at her place, before school."

"Good," he said, "Now I know where to owl you at."

Lily felt suddenly thankful she was staying at Alice's, a purebloods house. "Oh well um, yes" she said, and she was sure she was blushing.

"You know, Miss Lily, your constant blushing is putting your lovely hair to shame," he said smiling

"Well if a certain Mr. Kaise would stop giving me reasons to blush then perhaps I would not have to worry about it."

"Well Miss Lily-"

"Is this where you bring all your guys?" came a voice from behind them. Both of them turned their eyes to see no one other than Lucius Malfoy, leaning against the doorway to the now infamous balcony

"Shove off Malfoy," said Kaise, his voice bitter.

"Oh come on Zabini, really what would your parents say right now? Seeing you in the presents of this mudblood, you are lucky I am a good enough friend not to tell them." He said, smirking he walked a few steps towards the pair.

"Get out of here Malfoy," said Lily, feeling a little more confident with Kaise's arm snaked around her, right above her waist.

"Oh tsk tsk Miss Evans, I see you have failed to mention to your dear Kaise that you were out here in that same position with one Severus Snape," his lip curling.

"Go spread your lies somewhere else Malfoy," said Kaise, his voice getting dangerously low.

"Alright then," he said turning away and then looking back, ""But don't say I didn't warn you about that mudblood." With that last word he left the balcony and turned down the hallway.

Kaise looked back at Lily who had removed herself from his grasp and was now leaning against the balcony, looking away from him. She sniffled and he was sure he saw a tear fall over the edge of the balcony.

"Hey, hey Lily, its alright, he's gone now," he said, laying a comforting hand on the small of back.

"I'll understand if you just want to walk away now, I promise I won't tell anyone you were out here with me."

"Hey, why are you talking like that," he asked, trying to catch her gaze

"You heard him, I am a muggle-born," she said through tears.

Kaise took her head in his hands forcing her to look up at him. "And you think any of that matters to me? Listen to me Lily and believe me when I say none of that muggle-born pureblood nonsense means anything to me."

"I believe you," said Lily her test stopped falling and her eyes now cold with clinging tears.

"Thank you," he breathed, as if he had been holding his breath. His arms went around her and he held her.

"Lily! Lily!" yelled a voice coming down the hall and Alice found her way to the opening of the balcony.

"Wow everyone just seems to find their way here, eh?" said Kaise, and Lily could not help but giggle.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Alice her voice trailing off and she had a mischievous look on her face. "I did not know you were busy. Sorry, but um Lily guests are leaving, you need to help me say good-bye to them all. And Kaise, I think your parents are on their way out." And with that she turned around and headed back down the hall

"Looks like they found us," said Kaise after a few moments of silence.

"Yep," said Lily, who knows realized her rocky, yet wonderful, evening was coming to an end.

"I will owl you as soon as I can Miss Lily," said Kaise, pulling away from her. He took her hand and planted a kiss on it, "Good night," and with that he disappeared down the hall

Lily beamed as she walked away, holding her hand to her chest. Suddenly, Alice came out of know where, giggling like a madwoman

"You know those curtains are a really good hiding spot!" she said between laughs. "Now will you please tell me what you were doing all night with Mr. Zabini?" she asked.

"Maybe later Alice, right now you have to say good-night to your guests!" With that the two girls dashed down the hall

It seemed like the good-byes lasted an eternity. Most of the guests just talked to Alice's parents and cooed over the decorations and such. Only students from Hogwarts who knew Alice and Lily paid any attention to them. Sirius Black wrapped them both in a humongous bear hug while Remus wrenched Sirius off them. James stayed pretty quiet since he was being lugged out by his parents having done something wrong Lily was sure. Frank gave Alice the sweetest hug good-bye while Kaise just winked as he passed with his parents causing Lily to feel a little flushed. Severus and Lucius passed by together not giving a glance to either Alice and Lily, but the two just made her plan nervous, but nothing could ruin her night.

* * *

Well there you go, we have dealt with the ball and we have all survived. Well what do you all think, where do you want it all to go? Review please, for some reason I've been getting way more hits than reviews…let's make the numbers equal please even if you have reviewed already! 


End file.
